As described by the FAA (Federal Aeronautics Administration), ADS-B is an air traffic control system that uses signals from Global Positioning Satellites (GPS), instead of radar data, to keep aircraft at safe distances from one another. The ADS-B system provides air traffic controllers and pilots with accurate information that will help keep aircraft safely separated in the sky and on runways. With ADS-B some of the responsibility for keeping safe distances between aircraft is shifted from air traffic controllers on the ground to pilots who will have displays in the cockpits showing air traffic around them.